<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Eyes of Friends by HomeForImaginaryFriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255413">Through the Eyes of Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends'>HomeForImaginaryFriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Aging, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How others see Kuroo and Sawamura's relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Eyes of Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hinata Shoyou</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata?”  Hinata jumped at the soft voice right next to him, hands up to defend himself before realizing it was Kikoyo.  She stood back, face impassive but eyebrows raised as Hinata felt himself heat up even further in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry!”  Hinata squeaked out and could practically feel steam escape his ears as his voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”  Kikoyo asked, holding the plate of watermelon closer to herself.  “I was trying to get your attention for a while to see if you wanted more watermelon, you’ve been working hard.”  Hinata cheered up instantly at the offer of food, taking a slice in each hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!”  Hinata chirped, instantly biting into the watermelon and feeling the juice get all over his face.  He glanced around to make sure Tsukishima wasn’t anywhere to make fun of him for making a mess and his eyes caught on what he had originally been watching.  “Kikoyo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”  Kikoyo asked, holding out the tray for a couple of other boys from a different school.  They smiled at her, but it was only a moment later when Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto surrounded her, scaring back the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think the rooster headed captain from Nekoma is bullying Sawamura?”  Everyone stilled, all their attention put on Hinata who tried to hide behind his watermelon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah?”  Tanaka rubbed at Hinata’s head.  “Why would you say that?” Hinata motioned to the side and they all looked.</p><p> </p><p>There stood Sawamura with half a finished watermelon slice in his hand with the Nekoma captain, Kuroo, Hinata thought Kenma had told him that was the taller teens name, looming over him.  Hinata usually didn’t pay much attention to anyone else around him, especially with the draining heat and the unforgiving sun but he had looked over to see Kuroo smirking down at Sawamura who had been pulling back his slice of watermelon as if the other captain was attempting to steal it.  Hinata was small, always had been, and there had been more than a few times that people thought because of his stature they could steal his food.</p><p> </p><p>Sawamura didn’t seem like the type to be bullied but these were city kids after all.</p><p> </p><p>“He keeps trying to steal Sawamura’s watermelon.”  Hinata said worriedly, biting into his own melon anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo would never bully anyone!”  Yamamoto instantly defended his captain.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually-” Nishinoya put a finger up.  “During dinner the other day he did snatch some food off of Sawamura’s plate.”  The ones who knew Sawamura, except Kiyoko of course, gaped at Nishinoya. They all knew how food driven Sawamura was, not even Sugawara got away with stealing his food.</p><p> </p><p>“But- but Kuroo wouldn’t-” Yamamoto trailed off as they watched Kuroo point to something behind Sawamura, successfully distracting him before leaning down to snatch a bite of the watermelon.</p><p> </p><p>Sawamura turned and stared down at the significantly smaller portion of watermelon.  Kuroo smirked, all teeth with juice smeared on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a good look.”  Tanaka whispered right before Sawamura pulled Kuroo’s shorts open and dropped the half finished slice down the other captains pants.  Kuroo yelped, jumping back as Sawamura hugged his stomach as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Daichi can take care of himself.”  Kikoyo smiled making the four boys in front of her simultaneously overheat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Moniwa Kaname</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh look there’s Sawamura, I want to go wish him good luck!”  Moniwa said, weaving through the thick crowd to make his way over to the Karasuno captain.  Kamasaki sputtered behind him but continued following, Sasaya following at more leisurely pace.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here to support our shitty underclassmen!”  Kamasaki said, indignant in a way that made Sasaya and Moniwa exchange a knowing look.  No one complained about their underclassmen like Kamasaki but he was also fiercely protective.  “<em> He’s </em> the enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually Sawamura and I might be going to the same college, we were thinking about rooming together if we both get accepted.”  Moniwa grinned to himself. “Plus I’m still going to support Date Tech, but that doesn’t mean I can’t wish someone else good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if Date Tech will cream them in the preliminaries.”  Sasaya said, dousing the fire of Kamasaki’s ire. “Though he looks kind of- <em> busy </em>?”  </p><p> </p><p>They all paused off to the side by the wall, out of the way so they wouldn’t be blocking the footpath, to see Sawamura talking to a tall black haired player dressed in a red and black jersey.  Moniwa remembered facing off against Sawamura across the court. He seemed put together in a way Moniwa envied, never shaken and mostly supporting a fierce grin like he had enjoyed every moment of their game.  Afterwards he seemed perfectly amiable, kind and level-headed. Corralling his wild team while boosting morale.</p><p> </p><p>There had been something mature about the other captain Moniwa always envied.  Like no matter what came at him he would handle it with poise and calm. But right at that moment he looked every bit the teenager he was, fitting into his frankly rather intimidating team with a sharp smile that set off Moniwa’s fight or flight instincts.  The taller player didn’t seem to have those same instincts, bending slightly in such a way that they were more or less eye level in a move that seemed practiced, natural.</p><p> </p><p>They were clearly fighting but something told Moniwa that they were enjoying it.  He didn’t know Sawamura well enough to make that judgement and he definitely didn’t know the other teen but something about how they were interacting reminded him of the other third years from Aoba Johsai, Oikawa and Iwaizumi.  Moniwa had been to enough training camps with them, had played countless games both real and practice to recognize the bond of friendship but there was also a hint of challenge, a slight rivalry that both seemed to enjoy. Moniwa knew that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were old childhood friends and that was partially what he felt from Sawamura and the other teen.</p><p> </p><p>Yet there was something different, something Moniwa couldn’t quite put his finger on as the taller teen shifted closer and tilted his head.  Something in the way Sawamura seemed to unconsciously lean closer, smile lighting up his eyes as he said something that looked particularly biting.  The other teen looked upset but even Moniwa could see it wasn’t real.</p><p> </p><p>There was something about them-</p><p> </p><p>“Moniwa?”  Moniwa jumped at the deep voice and spun, heart fluttering as he looked up, <em> and up </em>, into green eyes.  He heard Kamasaki huff behind him, ready to square up as Sasaya’s cough sounded suspiciously like laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima!”  Moniwa responded, surprised and feeling more warm than he was a second ago.  “Have you come to watch the games too?” He cringed because the answer was so obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I had some free time.”  Ushijima spoke, either too kind or too oblivious to point out the fact that Moniwa was an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to sit with us?”  Moniwa offered, feeling more heat crawl up his neck because Ushijima was probably just being polite saying hello and now he would feel obligated-</p><p> </p><p>“I would like that.”  Ushijima stated honestly, soft smile curling up a usually straight mouth.  Kamasaki complained behind him but it was half-hearted, the long time feud between their schools now left for their underclassmen.  “We should go find seats.” Moniwa nodded enthusiastically, stepping next to Ushijima to walk towards the arena and discussing their future plans.</p><p> </p><p>Moniwa glances back, remembering for a moment that he had wanted to say hello and good luck to Sawamura.  The two teams seem to be parting ways and he catches the other captain glance over his shoulder with an unreadable look, watching Sawamura’s strong back as he gathers his team.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Misaki Hana</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Someone should have warned Misaki that when she signed up to be the boys volleyball team manager four years ago that she would be adopting a dozen or so children.  Maybe she would have considered other options, like the calligraphy club even though the thought of being bent over a desk for hours on end wasn’t exactly appealing to her.  She didn’t realize she would be 19 years old and escorting her runaway underclassmen back to the train station so that they would only be missing one day of school.</p><p> </p><p>“Hana-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I told you my friends get to call me that, misbehaving children do not.”  Misaki underlines her point by grabbing Terushima’s ear, making sure not to snag any of his piercings, and tugs until he is at eye level with her.  “Cutting class, in case you haven’t learned yet, puts you firmly in the misbehaving children category.” Terushima whines but the others fall in line behind her, not wanting to be the center of her ire.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki partially understands.  They are a bunch of delinquents after all and when their third year of volleyball was cut short by an early elimination they thought they had no reason to continue to be on their best behavior.  Part of it is childish behavior, but Misaki knows part of it is bitter disappointment and the fear of the ever approaching future.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to make sure you were alright.”  Tsuchiyu, ever the group sweetheart, stated.  Though he made sure he was a fair distance away when he said it.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki released Terushima’s ear and tried to control the sudden watering of her eyes.  Telling them had been a mistake, but she had spent two years standing alongside them, two years corralling them and trying to get them to <em> focus </em> , two years of laughter and yelling and yes, crying.  Mostly on her part, which always sent them into a furious uproar.  Despite all this talk about them being horrible delinquents Misaki stood in a place of privilege, knew how caring and soft they were deep, <em> deep </em> down.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki had gone through her first heartbreak.  Okudate Seiji had been the previous captain of Johzenji and Misaki’s boyfriend for most of their high school tenure.  Misaki hadn’t based her entire future on her boyfriend but she had purposefully chosen a school, with a good teaching program, close to Okudate’s school on purpose.  She had thought they were in it for the long run.</p><p> </p><p>Okudate didn’t feel the same way.  He had been kind and understanding, as he always was, but he was also firm and unmoving when it came to the breakup.  Misaki had been blindsided but that was quickly covered by devastation. To make things worse she didn’t know anyone that well at her new school.  Two of her roommates were rarely in the dorms, not allowing for much interaction, and her third roommate had some kind of vendetta against her that Misaki had not figured out.  She had people she talked to, she was a naturally social and bubbly person, but no one she could confide in.</p><p> </p><p>That had led to her small, <em> teenie tiny </em>, breakdown when Terushima had called to video chat like he always did after school on Fridays.  The majority of the other boys had been with him, which only added to Misaki’s embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Of course that led the boys to hop on the bullet train and search her down on campus.  She had scolded them for a good long while, even while she took them out for lunch and cried a little more.  But they couldn’t miss another day of school, no matter what they said in contrary.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh isn’t that the crow captain?”  Bobata asks and Misaki mentally thanks the other teen for changing the subject, though she’s slightly confused as they all come to a stop and turn to look over at the other side of the street.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe we should ask Yuuji, is that your captain?”  Futamata grins, elbowing Terushima who dodges and is suddenly running across the street.  “Desperate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Needy.”  Someone else says behind Misaki, the others chiming in even as they all cross the street at a much slower pace.</p><p> </p><p>Terushima had a bit of a sexual awakening during his second year.  Misaki had to explain that he could like both girls and boys and it was totally valid and normal.  He had come out to the team a little bit later and it was to no ones surprise. Terushima was never very subtle about anything, why did he think he could hide his massive crush even if it was on another boy?</p><p> </p><p>Said sexual awakening was caused by one Sawamura Daichi, a name Misaki only knew because of how much Terushima repeated it.  To be honest she had even done a little bit of social media digging on the older teen, worried about what he would do if Terushima approached him.  It didn’t come up with much, Sawamura Daichi was kind of a social media ghost but he did make common appearances in other people's social media. He seemed like a likable guy, warm and supportive.  But he also seemed very traditional, which worried Misaki more now than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo’ Daichi!”  Terushima walked up to Sawamura, causing him and the taller teen he was with to stop and look at him, look at all of them as they came up behind Terushima.  Sawamura looked surprised before smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have school?”  Sawamura asked, earning a couple more points from Misaki.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking them back to the train station right now.”  Misaki spoke up, hoping to stop Terushima from saying anything he might regret.</p><p> </p><p>The team and Misaki were supportive but they were also worried.  Terushima was impulsive and he wore his heart on his sleeve, plus he had trouble taking no for an answer.  Misaki thought she had drilled the important lesson of consent, even while flirting, into his head but sometimes his feelings got ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck.”  Sawamura shared a look with Misaki, one she knew well.  Exasperation filled with fondness. If she remembered correctly his team had been full of wild ones too.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I can come back and visit you.”  Terushima spoke up, stepping closer to Sawamura.  He wasn’t exactly on top of the older teen, but he was pushing boundaries.  Misaki and Bobata both went to grab the back of Terushima’s uniform, ready to haul him away and protect him from himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”  Sawamura asked, eyebrow raising and Misaki could understand why he was the cause of a sexual awakening.  Sawamura was good looking, he reminded Misaki of Okudate which in turn made her stomach twist painfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa’mura, you haven’t introduced me to your new friends.”  The other teen rested his forearm on Sawamura’s broad shoulder, subtly stepping forward and expertly putting space between Terushima and Sawamura.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve known Daichi for almost two years.”  Terushima put special emphasis on using Sawamura’s given name, trying to puff himself up to make himself appear bigger.  Given that the other teen was taller than anyone in their group, Terushima would have to stand on a box to make himself look bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cute.”  His smile was sharp, eyes slightly obscured by messy black hair.  He looked like trouble, which was a slight surprise given that Sawamura appeared like the perfect country boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough of whatever this is.”  Sawamura placed his hands on both his friends and Terushima’s faces, pushing them back with little effort.  “You should get going if you want to make the next train and be home in time for school tomorrow.” There seemed to be a small threat in between his words of what would happen if they missed another day of school.  Misaki hid a laugh, pulling Terushima further away when it looked like he was going to start nuzzling, perhaps even lick the palm on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later Daichi!”  Terushima yelled over his shoulder as the rest of the team pulled him away.</p><p> </p><p>“My dude at least pretend to have some self respect.”  Izaka mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways it looks like you’re too late, he’s definitely already dating rooster head.”  They all glanced back to see the other older teens walking side by side, perhaps a little closer than the average friends would walk.  Rooster head even had his head tilted down, putting himself on eye level with Sawamura instead of making the shorter teen look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!  He’s so- so- not even in Daichi’s league.”  Terushima complained. All attention turned to Misaki who put a hand to her chin and studied the two older teens.  She watched Sawamura hip check his friend, laughing as the taller one almost stumbled into a bush. Rooster head only hopped back to Sawamura’s side, perhaps even standing closer this time before they disappeared around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“They aren’t dating.”  Misaki stated firmly, earning a cheer from Terushima.  <em> Yet </em>, she added silently, ushering them into a faster pace as they walked towards the train station.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yaku Morisuke</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yaku came from wealth, he tried not to flaunt it because he knew that it wasn’t really his wealth, he didn’t do anything to earn it besides being born into it.  When his uncle offered him one of his apartments for dirt cheap he had automatically agreed, asking Kai to be his roommate had been a no brainer. During their second year at university, letting Sawamura room with them also didn’t require much thought.</p><p> </p><p>Sawamura was a good roommate.  He did his own dishes, and other peoples if he had the time, he took out the trash when it was full and he never left just one single piece of toilet paper on the roll for the next person to change.  He did eat an exuberant amount of food and tended to cook at 3am when he was stressed, but for the most part he was a good roommate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Yaku, is it okay if Kuroo drops by?”  Sawamura asked. Yaku had his work spread out on the kitchen table, Sawamura had overtaken the couch with his own homework while Kai had gone home to visit his family for the night since his morning class had been cancelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”  Yaku agreed easily.  Sawamura was a good roommate even if his taste in friends was questionable at best.  It didn’t matter if Yaku was also Kuroo’s friend, the man was a huge distraction and Yaku had a lot of work to do but he felt guilty telling Sawamura no.</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t disturb you.”  Sawamura said, typing something away at his phone before moving to the floor and turning on the kotatsu.  Which was odd considering Sawamura always ran hot and it was barely moving into Autumn but Yaku ignored that and went back to his work.</p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes later Kuroo let himself into the apartment and Yaku turned to yell at him, to argue about how Kuroo keeps getting spare keys but the look on Kuroo’s face stops Yaku dead.  His hair is covered by a black beanie and he has his glasses on but even that can’t hide how pale and tired he looks. He’s slumped like he can’t bare to stand up straight. Yaku would never admit it out loud because Kuroo would never let him hear the end of it but Kuroo’s is stylish, even when he’s dressed down he typically looks good but now he’s wearing old sweats and a dirty sweater.  He looks rough. The week of finals kind of rough.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo drops his bag on the floor, slipping off his shoes and shuffling over to Sawamura with none of his usual grace or the sarcastic banter he always casually tosses around.  Yaku watches as Sawamura straightens up from his work, watches at Kuroo folds himself into Sawamura’s lap and buries his face into Sawamura’s neck. Sawamura shifts the taller man slightly so he can cover them with the warmed blanket before he goes back to doing his work.  Kuroo curled over him like an overgrown cat.</p><p> </p><p>It looks awkward as hell, Yaku can admit to himself but neither seems to care.  Sawamura uses his non-dominant hand to rub along the length of Kuroo’s spine, the other typing slowly at his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a common debate with their group of friends.  <em> Are Sawamura and Kuroo dating? </em>  None of them can really figure it out because they don’t exactly do anything that screams couple but they also don’t do things that normal, platonic friends do.  Yaku would definitely allow his girlfriend to curl up in his lap if she had a bad day, but they also kiss and hold hands which none of them have seen the other two men do.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku usually firmly stays in the no category of their debate until they do something like that and it makes him question.  There’s some talk of them being aromantic, or at least one of them being aro, and them having a non romantic, nor a sexual, relationship.  It doesn’t help that neither seem to interested in starting anything with the numerous people who are willing and waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku goes back to his work because in the end, as Kai always states, it doesn’t really matter.  If they are happy and fulfilled that’s all that matters to their friends, though that doesn’t stop them from gossiping.</p><p> </p><p>It’s probably an hour later when Yaku is refilling his tea he hears Sawamura’s soft, deep voice whispering to Kuroo.  Kuroo doesn’t really reply but Yaku can see him shake his head a few times.</p><p> </p><p>When Yaku sits down he sees a message on his phone from Sawamura.  Asking if he wants anything to eat, a menu to one of their favorite places to order from linked.  Yaku realizes how hungry he is at that point, thinks that must be what Sawamura and Kuroo were discussing.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the night Kuroo is laying underneath the kotatsu, his head in Sawamura’s lap and looking marginally better from the food Sawamura made him eat and the napping he had done throughout the day.  He still looks too pale and exhausted, but there’s a small smile curling his lips upwards as Sawamura runs his hands through his hair with one hand while flipping through a book with another.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m turning in for the night.”  Yaku tells Sawamura, who looks up and nods.  “And stop stealing my keys to make spares Kuroo.”  He grumbles just to make Kuroo snort in laughter before walking to his room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamamoto Akane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yamamoto is thankful for her clinical courses at the hospital, she really is.  The environment is fast paced and she feels like she’s learned more in the four months she’s been doing her clinical work than the two years she’s been in nursing school.  Still, it is highly stressful and sometimes overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>The day had been going pretty good at first but then there had been a pileup leaving many wounded and the hospital with a sudden intake of patients.  Yamamoto felt like she hadn’t had a moment to breath in the past eight hours, let alone take a break, so she’s quite glad when things seem to be slowing down and the older nurse pushes her shoulder gently to go take a breather.  Yamamoto wishes she could take a nap but inhaling a sandwich and two, maybe three comes of coffee will have to do so she heads to the breakroom.</p><p> </p><p>Yamamoto has her phone out, ready to call her friend to take her mind off everything she had witnessed in a short amount of time but comes up short when she sees someone who does not look like they belong.  It’s an employees only sort of area and Yamamoto squares herself up to gently, and forcefully if needed, push the person somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, you shouldn’t be back here.”  Yamamoto tries to channel her older brother when she’s going for authoritative.  She’s on the shorter size and she’s told her poofy hair and big eyes make her appear much younger than she is.  The person turns and Yamamoto almost jokes on her tongue as she catches sight of the police symbol on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize, I’m looking for Kuroo Tetsurou?”  The man does look apologetic though he’s not budging from his spot.  It’s then that Yamamoto notices the brown paper bag and the clothing bag held over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Doctor Kuroo?”  Yamamoto perks up a little at that but then she puts her hands on her hips, remembering her training.  “I’m sorry just because you know a doctors name doesn’t give you permission to be back here.” She might be a little protective of Kuroo.  She’s known him a good chunk of her life after all and he had been nothing but helpful since she got accepted into the clinical course at the hospital he worked at.</p><p> </p><p>The other man, who is admittedly of average height but still towers of Yamamoto especially with the wide breadth of his shoulders, smiles softly in a way that makes Yamamoto want to flush pink.  Mostly Yamamoto can remain professional no matter who she’s working on, but it’s easier to remain professional when she’s concentrating on taking blood or monitoring vitals.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, the nurses looked busy so I thought I could try and find him myself.”  The man moves towards Yamamoto, not threatening but making his way back to the main desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi?”  A voice calls from behind Yamamoto, making her turn and miss the mans reaction to his name being called.  “Is that a change of clothes? Bless you, you dear sweet- oh, Akane, have they finally given you a break? I saw you working hard.”  Kuroo walks over to them in his scrubs and white coat. Mostly Kuroo remains professional when they are around the other nurses and doctors, but even the most oblivious people can see he’s soft on his old teammates younger sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I interrupted her break by being where I’m not supposed to be.”  Yamamoto can only assume that this is <em> the Sawamura Daichi </em>, the one all the nurses and even some of the doctors gossip about.  Those who knew the past relationship between Yamamoto and Kuroo constantly tried to get her to spill the beans on the relationship between the friendly police officer who dropped by occasionally and their favorite doctor but Yamamoto was driven more not to pry then to because they knew each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you are an officer of the law, you should know better, the door is clearly marked.”  Kuroo grins as he places his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder. “But just this once we’ll let you go with a warning.”  Yamamoto almost laughs outloud at the deadpan look on Sawamura’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, thanks.”  Sawamura then rustles the clothing bag.  “Maybe I should just take my rule breaking self out of here with the things I brought with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be dramatic!”  Kuroo ushers Sawamura further down the hall, towards the locker room that is attached to the breakroom.  Yamamoto follows behind them, needing to go in the same direction but also undeniably curious. So far they aren’t doing anything that would warrant the gossip surrounding them, except for the fact that Sawamura has access to Kuroo’s clothes.  But that could just mean Sawamura has a spare key or perhaps they are roommates.</p><p> </p><p>“Dramatic?”  Sawamura shifts the brown bag.  “Just for that I’m keeping this.”  Kuroo eyes the bag, even Yamamoto can smell something delicious wafting off of it.  “Wait, Yamamoto? As in Tora’s sister?” Sawamura turns to face Yamamoto who smiles widely in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s my big brother!”  Yamamoto says happily, glad no one is in the room they enter to see her childish behavior.  She has no idea why it is that the second her brother is mentioned she turns 10 years old again, thinking he’s the greatest thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“He fixed our kitchen sink, though I do miss watching you forget and getting sprayed with freezing cold water.”  Sawamura grinned up at Kuroo, who jutted out his bottom lip in a clear pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop exposing me like that, I have a reputation to uphold.”  Kuroo muttered as they shuffled into the breakroom.</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em> every </em>morning.”  Sawamura told Yamamoto, who couldn’t hold in her laughter.  Her brother was a plumber and a damn good one. “Here, as an apology for interrupting your break.”  Sawamura handed over the clothes to Kuroo before digging into the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were joking about not giving me food!”  Kuroo complained but he made no move to stop Sawamura.</p><p> </p><p>“I have plenty.”  Sawamura produced an amazing smelling container, holding it out to Yamamoto who tried to deny it even though her fingers wanted to grab hold of it.</p><p> </p><p>“You might as well take it, he has two younger siblings about your age and you’ve hit his big brother instincts.”  Kuroo smiled encouragingly and Yamamoto took it at last.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!”  Yamamoto bowed, leaving them to wander to where the lockers were.  It was technically one big room, separated by a flimsy curtain so Yamamoto could hear everything even as she settled into the lumpy couch to start in on the homemade soup.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s butajiru, don’t give me that look I know you skipped breakfast again this morning.”  They were speaking quietly but Yamamoto couldn’t help but strain her hearing. She was a younger sibling after all, her instincts were to eavesdrop.</p><p> </p><p>“And I know you just gave your portion to Akane.”  Kuroo stated, which made Yamamoto feel a bit bad about practically engulfing the warm soup.</p><p> </p><p>“I have time to grab something before my shift, it’s canine training today.”  Kuroo huffed out a soft laugh, a joke Yamamoto didn’t quite get shared between the two older men.  “I also have some news but maybe it should wait until tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll probably be working late again, the car crash has us short staffed.”  Yamamoto could hear the whisper of clothing being shed. There was a big meeting, which explained why Kuroo needed a change of clothes.  She had briefly seen the large coffee stain on Kuroo’s shirt before he changed into his scrubs early that morning. “Tell me about it now, we’ve got some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“A spot opened up on the community safety division,” There was a short pause, Yamamoto fiddled with her phone, texting a couple friends if they wanted to meet up for drinks after the long week they all undoubtedly had.  “It’s in Miyagi and I was approved.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dai that’s amazing, I know how long you’ve been trying to do that.”  Kuroo’s voice was soft, barely audible.</p><p> </p><p>“I know and I’m happy, I am but what about-” Sawamura cut himself off and there was some shifting behind the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll make it work.”  Kuroo stated firmly. “I am so proud of you.”  Sawamura gave a hiccuping laugh, his voice wobbly as they continued to speak</p><p> </p><p><em> Huh </em> .  Yamamoto thought there would be more rumors circulating about the two men after today.  Someone would have caught Sawamura entering or leaving but Yamamoto wouldn’t be a part of the gossip.  Except maybe when she had dinner with her family and grilled her brother for more information. She hadn’t missed the fact that Sawamura had said <em> our kitchen </em> and the fact that he had seen Kuroo spray water on himself in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>If Kuroo was keeping anything a secret then Yamamoto wouldn’t be the one to go blabbering about it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Kozume Kenma </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shuffled into his apartment, ignoring the two pairs of shoes that weren’t his own as he kicked off his shoes and slid his feet into his worn slippers.  He pulled the hair tie out of his hair, wincing as it caught on a couple pieces and tore those out with it.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma did not like the meetings he was forced to go to for his work.  Granted they only happened a handful of times a month but it was a handful times too many if anyone asked him.  He worked for a tech company, why did he even need to physically go anywhere? Everything that was spoken about could have been typed up in a document and emailed to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Just because Kenma was better with people than he had been when he was younger didn’t mean he liked them any more.  He preferred to spend time by himself, he liked the very few but close knit friends he had, and mostly he liked his job too.  Not to mention social norms dictated he dress up, which Kenma always found appalling with the overuse of formalities that rubbed his senses raw until all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for two days.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma walked down the hall to do just that before stopping at a partially opened door to his one and only guest bedroom.  He had thought of turning it into something else, he hardly had guests over but there was one particular person he reserved it for.</p><p> </p><p>Nudging the door open further with his foot Kenma prepared himself for what he was going to see.  He was more surprised by the amount of clothes the two occupants in the bed were wearing than anything before he recognized the sound of one, perhaps both, snoring.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma walked further into the room, assessing the situation with a wary sigh only nearly three decades of friendship could produce.  For there was Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma’s longest standing friend, the sole reason Kenma even kept a guest bedroom in his apartment, laying atop his longterm boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact that Daichi’s shirt was pushed up, Tetsurou’s hands curled into the fabric like he was trying to keep them warm, and Daichi’s hands down the back of Tetsurou’s unzipped pants they were pretty innocent.  Kenma wasn’t all that surprised they had fallen asleep while fooling around. Neither of their jobs were exactly stress free or conductive to a healthy sleep schedule but honestly they should have made it a little further before passing out with Tetsurou on top of Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>If it weren’t for Daichi’s loud snoring Kenma would be worried the shorter man had suffocated to death.  Tetsurou wasn’t exactly a small man by any stretch of the imagination. Kenma guessed he should just be glad it wasn’t any worse, he had lost count of the times he had walked in on something else.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma snatched Tetsurou’s phone off the bedside table, snapping a picture and setting it as the lockscreen.  He set an alarm, making sure the volume was all the way up, before finally switching the passcode. He put the phone back on the nightstand and made his way out of the room, not bothering to close the door.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was able to shower, change into more comfortable clothes and set up his laptop at the kitchen counter before the alarm started blaring from the guest bedroom.  There was some heavy thuds, shared curse words, and then the approach of stomping feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Make it stop.”  Tetsurou put the phone on Kenma’s keyboard.  There were indents on his face from where it had been pushed up against Daichi’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you fall off the bed?”  Kenma asked, quickly inputting the passcode and turning the alarm off just to make Tetsurou look a little worse.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand why you hate me.”  Tetsurou complained, rubbing at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Your zippers undone.”  Kenma deadpanned. Tetsurou did his pants back up before making his way around the kitchen.  Kenma had hoped this would be the outcome, though he wished Daichi would make the food. Tetsurou tended to make the blandest things.  Kenma heard the shower turn on, which explained where Daichi was.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you eat?”  Tetsurou asked as he made tea.  Kenma shook his head, ignoring the long sigh that left Tetsurou’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi worked as a police officer in Miyagi while Tetsurou worked in the heart of Tokyo, at the ER.  His tiny apartment was a half hour commute from the bullet train Daichi took, while Kenma’s apartment was only two stops away.  They weren’t able to get together often but when they did Kenma offered up his apartment for them to stay in. It was nicer and bigger and he actually had hot water unlike Tetsurou’s apartment.  Tetsurou always said he wasn’t there enough to justify investing in something better but Kenma had known him too long for that excuse to work.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.”  Kenma slid Tetsurou’s a tablet after the taller man put a steaming mug of tea down in front of him.  Tetsurou patted his chest then his pockets. “They are on your head.” Kenma sighed as Tetsurou worked to untangle his glasses from his thick hair before putting them on properly to look at what was on the tablet.</p><p> </p><p>“A building in Miyagi?”  Tetsurou question, finger flicking through the various documents, blueprints, and budget reports.  “Wait, this is all medical equipment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bought it, the building that is.”  Kenma explained, closing the laptop so he could face Tetsurou fully.  The background in the newest game he was working on kept glitching, there was a bug somewhere he couldn’t find but he would eventually.  “I estimated the expense report but I had it verified by a couple sources. It’s in a good area too, there isn’t another for a couple mile radius.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another?”  Tetsurou asked and usually Kenma wouldn’t allow for such obvious answers but he clarified just this once.</p><p> </p><p>“Private practice, your private practice.”  Kenma shrugged when Tetsurou kept looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma, I can’t afford this.”  Tetsurou said slowly, fingers moving more slow, eyes caught on the 3D rendering Kenma had thrown together for the office.  He had read a couple studies on color theory when he was decorating his own apartment, which colors were meant to elicit soothing responses.  Kenma thought it was mostly bullshit but he kept the colors soft without being muted with little pops of colors brought in with live plants.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I paid for it.”  Kenma stated simply, earning another look from Tetsurou.  This one far more stubborn like when Kenma had first started coming into money and had offered to pay for Tetsurou’s higher education.  Tetsurou had turned him down, had worked sometimes multiple jobs while he put himself through med school but he had completed it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an investment,” Kenma reached over to scroll through the screen, stopping at the line of credit he had mocked up.  He had ignored his investors and money guys when it came to this. There was no interest, Kenma wouldn’t even ask for the money back if he thought he could get away with it but he knew Tetsurou.  “I’m investing in you because I believe in you.” It was about as sappy as Kenma got.</p><p> </p><p>Selfishly, Kenma didn’t want Tetsurou to move to the country.  He liked having the other man nearby, though he’d never willingly admit that outloud.  He liked when he stopped by to make sure Kenma was eating properly and taking care of himself, though he hadn’t had any of those problems in years.  He liked when Tetsurou dragged Kenma over to his mothers house and they had a meal together which usually ended up in them crashing in Tetsurou’s old room, playing outdated video games until Tetsurou complained his back was hurting from sitting on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Kenma also knew that Tetsurou was growing more miserable with each passing year.  It had been years of a long distance relationship, years of missed phone calls and cancelled trips because they both had important jobs that needed them.  Years of coming home to an empty apartment only to grab a change of clothes and sleeping on hospital couches because Tetsurou couldn’t stand sleeping alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma knew the moment they had started bickering back when they were all teenagers it was all over for Tetsurou.  They loved each other, deeply and without fail. That’s why neither of them would ask the other to give up on their dream to move for the other.  But Kenma had watched over the past two years as Tetsurou tried to move, applied for dozens of jobs that weren’t even in his field.</p><p> </p><p>“If you cry I’ll take it back.”  Kenma threatened.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he crying?”  Daichi asked as he walked into the kitchen, towel wrapped around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m opening my own private practice.”  Tetsurou said for the first time, sounding like he was a bit afraid to start believing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”  Daichi grinned at Kenma, knowing he had something to do with it before turning back to Tetsurou.  “That’s great, you’re going to do so well Tetsu.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be in Miyagi.”  Tetsurou stated softly, eyes searching Daichi’s face.  “That means I’ll be moving there.”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi’s face went carefully blank before he turned and walked over to the sink.  Tetsurou shot Kenma a panicked look, Kenma was as much at a loss and kind of wanted to leave the kitchen immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Dai?”  Tetsurou questioned carefully.  “Daichi?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said if you cry he’ll take it back and you know if I cry you start crying.”  Daichi’s voice cracked, betraying that he was already crying.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, he’s just kidding.”  Tetsurou gathered the shorter man into his arms, hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”  Kenma deadpanned, causing Daichi to laugh and Tetsurou to toss a dirty spatula that was in the sink at him.  Kenma gathered his laptop, muttering about how gross they were before heading off to his room.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I fail?  I don’t have any patients.”  Tetsurou asked Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, you’ll have everyone from my division knocking down your door.”  Daichi answered easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do love a man in a uniform.”  Kenma picked up his pace, not liking Tetsurou’s tone of voice.  Kenma was really not looking forward to waking up the next morning to see what position they fell asleep in the night before in the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just going to write a cute, short story!<br/>*Nearly 7,000 words later*<br/>Why am I the way I am?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>